The Day Cindy owned Jimmy
by The Prankster
Summary: This Fic is finished! But read it over because I added a new chapter! Chapter 4!
1. Sold!

The day Cindy owned Jimmy  
  
I no own Jimmy Neutron...  
  
_____________________________  
  
Tha Gang is 15 yrs old right now.  
  
At Retroville High there was an auction going on.  
  
Ms.Fowl,"Alright school *BWAK* the next auction is...Jimmy Neutron!  
  
Jimmy walks in smiling shyly.   
  
Ms Fowl,"Charming boy, a little short...(silence)...Genius?  
  
All auction panel things go up.  
  
Kid 1,"1$!" Kid 2,"2!" Kid 3,"10." Sheen,"20!"(Carl is staring at Sheen) "what? he's valuable!"  
  
"60$!" an anonymous voice said. *gasp* The voice belonged to Cindy Vortex. "Hehe! Neutron belongs to me!"  
  
Miss Fowl,"Sold."*thwack*  
  
Jimmy,"NNNNOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cindy,"I'll be waiting"she said to him just by raising up two eyebrows.  
  
__________________________________  
  
What did ya think? R+R if you want more chapters. 


	2. Dresses, Makeup, and Haircurlers

As so it is finally up after enough reviews. Chapter 2!  
  
Lindberg High, Retroville...  
  
Cindy: Woohoo! I own Neutron!  
  
Jimmy: Oh-no. This is gonna be....  
  
Cindy: Great! Well for me. For you it's gonna be boring, humiliating, and smelly.  
  
Jimmy: Smelly?  
  
Cindy: Just read my novel! 20 things to do with a guy when you own him for one day.  
  
Jimmy: 20? I thought you would put up a bigger challenge.  
  
Cindy: Watch me.  
  
Later at Cindy's house, Cindy is making Jimmy do her 'bidding'.  
  
Jimmy: do I have to do this?  
  
Cindy: Yes.  
  
Jimmy comes out wearing a dress, hair curlers, and a whole lot of makeup. Cindy bursts out laughing.  
  
Cindy: HAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Jimmy: Come on! It's embarissing enough.  
  
Cindy: Hold still. Hahaha! *FLASH* All done. Now I'll show the whole school! HAHAHA!!  
  
Jimmy: What could possibly be next?  
  
Cindy: Make me my own lab!  
  
Jimmy: AW Come on!  
  
Cindy: Well you need to do it.  
  
Jimmy walks outside and goes to her basement and builds her lab. Later, Cindy walks in and starts to let her jaw drop.  
  
Cindy: Cool! I have my own lab! Yay!  
  
Jimmy: Your parents can't come in. You enter by pulling a hair from yourself and scanning it.  
  
Cindy: Okay. On to embarissing thing 3!  
  
Jimmy: Oh no.  
  
Jimmy later has to walk outside wearing the dress in front of everyone. He walks outside and everyone starts laughing.  
  
He sees Sheen wearing a dress in the park.  
  
Jimmy: Hey Sheen. Why are you dressed like that?  
  
Sheen: After you were sold, Libby bought me.  
  
Jimmy: Oh.  
  
Cindy and Libby come to get their 'servants'.  
  
Cindy: You won't guess what we're gonna do to you guys now...  
  
End.  
  
So what did you think? Embarissing enough? Or should there be more? I'll let you give some ideas! 


	3. Butt Naked Babies

Ok everybody! Sorry for the loooooooooooooooooooooooooooong wait!  
  
But please now enjoy the final chapter of the Day Cindy owned Jimmy!  
  
*enter applause here*  
  
*applause*  
  
The Park...  
  
Jimmy: NO! Please no! Anything but that!  
  
Cindy: You HAVE to do it! Both of you! Right Libby?  
  
Libby: That's right Cindy!  
  
Sheen: Oh no! The gods of forgiveness have set me on the course of doom!  
  
Sheen opens up a thing on his wrist.  
  
Sheen: Ultra log, I am about to become ultra humiliated. Not the good ultra as in Ultra Lord, but the bad one!  
  
Libby: Come on Sheen, it's time to go!  
  
Sheen: NO! They are taking me away! Why? WHY!?!?!?!!?  
  
Cindy and Libby pull them away.  
  
Later in front of Cindy's house...  
  
Cindy: Okayyourfreetogobye.  
  
Cindy pulls out a hair and she and Libby walk into the lab and slam the door.  
  
Sheen: Well I guess doing laundry in makeup wasn't so bad.  
  
Jimmy: But I have a way to get revenge!  
  
Sheen: How?  
  
Jimmy: I have taken the liberty of installing a security camera in Cindy's lab, and connected it to every televison,  
  
computer, everything that can screen something! Now everyone will know Cindy's darkest secrets! HAHAHA!  
  
He pulls out a control device and switches it to on.   
  
Jimmy: Expierience my revenge!  
  
Cut to everytelevision,computer,movie screen, etc.  
  
Jimmy: WHAT!?  
  
Sheen: Jimmy! Look what you've done! How could you!?  
  
Jimmy: They must've known about the cameras!  
  
Sheen & Jimmy: AAAAHHHH OHH NOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Carl comes out of nowhere.  
  
Carl: Ooh that's harsh and humiliating...But SSSOOOOO FUNNY!!! HAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Cut to one giant screen with a picture of Jimmy and Sheen as babies butt naked!  
  
Cut to Neutron residence....  
  
Hugh: Hey sugarbooger, isn't that our Jimbo and his friend Sheen?  
  
END  
  
So was it a good ending? Was it worth while? Please review and no flames! 


	4. Surprise Chapter

Hello Fans! Well i'd like to thank you all for your reviews! Now for your enjoyment... Here is a suprise chapter!  
  
P.S: Oh and i will use an idea submitted by a reviewer who submitted to all 3 chapters. Well anyway, enjoy!  
  
P.S.S:Wait...I forgot...Enjoy!  
  
P..S.S.S: Wait...wait... false alarm....oh yeah! I don't own anything included with Jimmy Neutron or it's characters.  
  
Retroville Park....10:00 p.m.....  
  
Jimmy and Sheen are walking back to their houses.  
  
Jimmy: I'm glad that's over!  
  
Sheen: Yup! So Ultra Sheen and Ultra Jimmy!...  
  
Jimmy: Don't say that.  
  
Sheen: Have survived a day of torture!  
  
Jimmy: Yeah well, see ya Sheen.  
  
Sheen: See ya Jim!  
  
..........  
  
Jimmy's house, 6:00 a.m.  
  
..........  
  
(((RING))))((((RING)))  
  
The phone kept ringing when finally Jimmy was woken up by it and answered it.  
  
Jimmy: Hello?  
  
?: Get up, Get ready, and Meet Me At School.  
  
Jimmy: Why?  
  
?: Just do it.  
  
So Jimmy got up, got ready, and met that person at school. He saw Sheen and questioned him.  
  
Sheen: Some mysterious voice called me. My grandma told me to bring me extra underwear.  
  
Lindberg High...  
  
Jimmy: Who's there?  
  
?: Hello there...  
  
Cindy: Boys.......  
  
Jimmy & Sheen: .......AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cindy: Shut up and put these on. Libby!  
  
Libby comes out of nowhere and tosses them clothes.  
  
Jimmy: No way! You can't tell us what to do!  
  
Cindy: On the contrary, little Jimmy. I bought you at the end of school. School doesn't end for 8 hours. I own you  
  
for 1 day! 24 hours! 1440 minutes! 86400 seconds! 166...  
  
  
  
Jimmy: Alright already! We get the point!  
  
Cindy: Well I think you'd like to thank wouldnt.U.like.to.know? for their very delightful addition to my book! HAHAHA!  
  
Later when everybody gets to school.  
  
Principal: Will all students report to the cafeteria for an assembly.  
  
All the students go under the principal's command...Or the command of his master! Because Cindy's friend Melissa bought the   
  
principal in the auction.  
  
So we go to the assembly....  
  
Cindy: I present.... Superstars!  
  
A curtain goes up and out come Britney Spears and Christina Agulera!aka Jimmy and Sheen dressed like superstars with makeup  
  
and wigs.  
  
Everyone:.......HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
Now Jimmy and Sheen start singing!  
  
Jimmy & Sheen: (well i don't know any songs or lyrics so, they sing)  
  
A second curtain goes up and almost every boy Jimmy's age were standing behind them.  
  
Boys: Lalalala.  
  
Cindy: Well Libby, girls, we won!  
  
Jimmy(under his breath): They will pay for this. Wait till we get to buy them! Hehehe....  
  
The End!  
  
Epilogue......  
  
Unfortunately, when that time came, the school board thought it was not "right". Well, you can dream.... 


End file.
